1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bolt, comprising a housing, and a wedge-shaped handle provided with a sloping surface, the backside of which comprises a recess serving as a hook, said handle being displaceable with respect to the housing, against the action of springs.
The present invention relates to a latch bolt comprising a housing and a wedge-shaped handle provided with a sloping surface having an undersurface defining a recess serving as a hook, said handle including a pivot stump within a channel formed in the housing and being displaceable relative the housing and against the action of springs seated interior of the channel when the pivot stump is assembled therein.
Handles of the general type with which this invention is concerned are employed for locking or latch bolts for sliding windows, say of boats, caravans, edifices (buildings) and the like. These bolts generally include a handle positioned near the leading edge of those elements which are arranged sliding one relative to the other. These handles are provided with a portion having a sloping surface. The portion to be locked is provided with a glazing strip or ledge which is capable of sliding movement along the sloping surface causing the handle to yield and snap behind the strip, the handle portion being provided with a recess-defining section which functions as a hook. Known handles are spring biased and usually employ plate spring means which normally are deformed with age causing the handle to operate less than optimally. Additionally, prior available handles of this general type are quite cumbersome to install, the mounting thereof being difficult.